No Mercy
by Whisper to the Moon
Summary: SYOT OPEN. The 48th Hunger Games is about to begin,twenty-four tributes will go in, one will leave the arena alive.There will be No Mercy. OC'S only by PM so my story won't be deleted.
1. Tribute Form

Hello children, adults, and aliens from other planets that are now just getting AT&T u-verse and noticing that it sucks. This is my technical fifth SYOT my first I stopped because I forgot about fanfiction, my second I stopped because I started the wrong way, my third got taken off track, and my fourth got deleted in the Hunger Games apocalypse, my fifth is here I am hoping I get UNIQUE characters because in my last one I had about seven characters that I found in other stories, so yeah. Any who, my favorite writer at the moment is Rose Hunter and she wrote the best SYOT I had ever read in my life and gave me thrilling ideas for this story. Also I am going to tell you straight if I find your tribute in the other story they will die a very, very, very painful and un-satisfying death. Also if it has a very low description and is sort of dumb he/she will die in the bloodbath. Okay now that that's done the song title is based off really good song by B.A.P and will also be the theme of the story. Since this is not a quarter quell there will not be a twist like my stupid last story so please submit so I can start writing. Also, I will be writing quite frequently because I am trying to get into a creative writing high school so you all tributes may be in another story I write. Last thing, the arena will be really cool with you will hate it or love it so submit and have fun.

* * *

Only taking one tribute per person. Please make it original if it isn't remember, harsh death and only submit over private messages, review ideas for arena and a new gamemaker name!

Name:

Gender:

District (Top 5):

Personality:

Background:

Family:

Appearance:

Relationships:

Habits:

Fears:

Volunteer: Yes or No and why if yes (and more than just because he/she is a career)

Interview outfit:

Interview angle:

Games strategy:

Alliance (minimum and maximum):

Romance (yes or no):

Career (yes or no):

Token: (my newest tribute has a wolf pup )

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon(s) of choice:


	2. Tribute List District Nine Reapings

I am back with the first version of the accepted tributes. So all of these tributes I have picked so far to be a part of my games. I still need more tributes so please submit people, and if you want to see the games start sooner please advertise the story as much as possible. For this chapter I still need everyone to review Gamemaker names for both genders and arena ideas. DO NOT, WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT REVIEW A TRIBUTE ONLY PM. AT the end of the List are the District Nine Reapings, the reapings will be shorter than the rest of the chapters other than the train rides.

* * *

District One

Boy:

Girl:

District Two:

Boy:

Girl:

District Three:

Boy:

Girl:

District Four:

Boy:

Girl:

District Five:

Boy:

Girl:

District Six:

Boy:

Girl:

District Seven:

Boy:

Girl:

District Eight:

Boy:

Girl:

District Nine:

Boy: Adrien Rainier 14

Girl: Eve Moriette 13

District Ten:

Boy: Julian Slate 16

Girl: Millie May 13

District Eleven:

Boy:

Girl: Annabella Hennessy 16

District Twelve:

Boy:

Girl: Valerie Hunter 16

* * *

_Adrien Rainier POV:_

District Nine, my home. Why? I have no idea. I personally hate it here. My mother used to tell me I was here because of her. She was born and raised in District Nine and for some reason, loved it. I didn't know how we were poor, we lived in a one bedroom house with four people and she had been reaped for the hunger games when she was twelve. Luckily her brother volunteered and died murderously. It didn't faze her and she went on with her life. She met my dad and they had me about fourteen years ago. Four years later she had my sister and we were a good happy family. Until about a year ago she died , no one really knows, how she just left and never came back.

Today is the day where the Capitol goes around picking random children from each district and putting them in an arena to fight to the death. My little sister, Matilda, stays at home while I go to the reaping. I am not worried about getting reaped out of all the people in district nine its highly unlikely. I just go to the reaping for the heck of it. I walk through my district at about 11:30am smelling the grain in the air, for some reason my stomach starts to churn.

When I reach town hall I get in line to get my finger pricked. All I can think about is getting reaped. I am never nervous at the reapings, but for some reason I am. I was so deep in thought to even notice the blood running down my finger. I wipe it on my white shirt.

"Shit," I cuss under my breath.

I get to the place where all the 14 year old boys stand and wait for our District guide, announcer, lady, whatever to get there.

I think to myself what will happen to my family if I get reaped. It's inevitable that I am going to die, what's going to happen to my sister growing up without her brother or mom. My dad might have a mental breakdown and suicide, my sister could starve to death, or they both just might forget like they did when mom died, they just got a new one. Melanie my step-mother she is a beautiful, intelligent, and caring but she could never replace my mother.

"Eve Moriette," I hear Terran, our District guide, announce.

I probably wasn't paying attention and that was probably the girl tribute for District Nine. I watch as she walks up, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was about five feet tall, had curly brown hair, pale skin, small lips and ears, and had blue eyes that seemed to be glazed over with white. I looked closer at her eyes. It took me a minute to realize it but she was blind.

"Adrien Rainier," Terran yelled.

I was shocked; I didn't know what to do. I could have cried but what would that help. I decided to walk up with confidence, the other tributes would be watching and I didn't want them to think I was a weak one. I walked up to the top of the Hall Stairs.

"Shake Hands," Terran said.

She looked a bit confused she didn't know where I was so she touched my cheek instead of shaking my hand. I felt my pants raise and then I hurried and shook her hand and turned around so no one would see what was going on down there. Some people noticed because there were some 18 year old guys laughing.

* * *

I Hope you liked the chapter, remember I need more tributes so please submit. And do you think it is okay that I did the reapings out of order? Last thing to answer in review is anyone uncomfortable with a gay relationship because I think it would make for big suspense. THANK YOU GUYS GOODBYE FOR NOW!


	3. Tribute List and District Twelve Reaping

Hey everybody I am back with another updated tribute list and another reaping. Okay, I was kind of pissed at all the crappy ass tributes I was getting so if you entered one and it's not here it's because either it sucked, I could tell you had entered it in another story, or I just forgot. So if I just forgot remind me over PM. NEW READERS I STILL NEED TRIBUTES SO PLEASE HURRY BE DESCRIPTIVE AND REMEMBER DON'T PUT THE TRIBUTE ON REVIEW. (and don't be afraid to submit a gay tribute I need one more)

* * *

District One:

Boy: Finn Vincent 18

Girl: Lea Blince 17

District Two:

Boy: Brute Manly 18

Girl:

District Three:

Boy: Ashford Finn

Girl:

District Four:

Boy: Jake Thorn 15

Girl: Althea Terra 15

District Five:

Boy:

Girl:

District Six:

Boy: Alfred Mayhew 15

Girl:

District Seven:

Boy:

Girl:

District Eight:

Boy:

Girl: Tsukito Yumebayashi 15

District Nine:

Boy: Adrien Rainier 14

Girl: Eve Moriette 13

District Ten:

Boy: Julian Slate 16

Girl: Millie May 13

District Eleven:

Boy:

Girl: Annabella Hennessy 16

District Twelve:

Boy: Blake Anderson 17

Girl: Valerie Hunter 16

* * *

_Blake Anderson POV:_

District Twelve, my home. Why? Probably because I was born here, it isn't as bad as people say. I have lived here for seventeen years and have had few problems. Maybe that's because I don't have to work in the mines or go to school. I stay home with my mom. Yeah, it does sound like a lame excuse but she has Alzheimer's and really can't remember anything. She cleans and crap but she can't remember her first son's name. Aside from that Twelve isn't that bad.

"Blake it's almost time for the reaping," Lina, my little sister yelled.

"I am coming," I say still in my room checking myself out in the mirror.

I didn't think as myself as ugly. I actually thought I looked pretty damn hot. I had sandy blonde hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. I wasn't very buff but with my shirt off I had washboard abs and I was pretty proud of that. I actually am not the most athletic person in the world, I am probably more brains than bronze but I am a bit narcissistic at times.

"Are you looking at yourself in the mirror again?" Lina yelled again from the front room of our two bedroom house.

"No," I lied.

I took one more glance at myself and threw on a shirt and ran out my room.

I liked reaping day, only because I usually don't get to see the guys of the district that often. I really only talked to Annabeth and Sam, my two best friends. They came over every day after they got out of school to tell me what was going on. It was the usual 'this guy broke up with this girl' or 'she is now a slut' kind of thing.

"Blake!" Annabeth screamed when she saw me walking out the door of my house.

"Hey, Annabeth," I gave her a hug walking down the porch stairs to meet her on the dirt road.

"You know Blake; if you weren't gay you would have girls all over you." She gave me a weird look and started pulling me towards town hall.

"Shut up, you know I am not open with it. So girls should be on me now." I said annoyed because she said it to where the whole district could hear.

"I am sorry, but it is true, especially when you have your windows open when you are flexing in front of the mirror." Annabeth said looking as if it were something normal to say.

"People actually look?" I wondered felling a bit hotter than usually.

"Let's just say if I sold tickets I would be rich by now," She laughed a bit.

I didn't say anything in response; I was now deep in thought about myself. I wonder if anyone I would date would really watch me.

"Hey Annabeth, Blake wait up!" I was almost a hundred percent sure that I was going to find Samantha behind me but I was in for a pleasant surprise.

"Hi," Eli said giving me a smile with his perfect white teeth.

He himself was perfect he had dark skin; he was about five foot ten which is one inch taller than me, and he had dark black hair.

"Hi, Eli," Annabeth and I said simultaneously.

She had a huge crush on him. I didn't know him very well but I thought he was kind of cute.

"So, are y'all excited for the reaping?" Eli said nervously.

I am pretty sure he was just trying to start conversation. But even that would still be a bit of an unusual question.

"What kind of question is that?" Annabeth snickered a bit.

"I don't know, just trying to start conversation," He said scratching the back of his head.

"Well I will leave you two alone," I said because I thought I was only causing tension.

I started walking to town hall, which was my original destination but I got too sidetracked. The closer I got to the town hall the more and more I felt dizzy. Like the air was getting thinner as I got closer. I felt very dizzy, like my head was going to explode. I passed out.

I opened my eyes to silver. I felt as if I were moving. I realized I was on the train towards the capitol.

* * *

Hey Guys I have to go so I hoped you liked the chapter and I NEED MORE TRIBUTES SO HURRY AND SUBMIT. AND I HAVE AN ARENA ALREADY SO NOW ALL I NEED IS A NEW GAMEMAKER NAME.


End file.
